The Stalked
by tdilover45
Summary: gabrielle wilcox is a famouse singer and is living a good life...untill a killer comes along. now its up to the fbi and a old friend to protect her. will they get the killer before he gets her? read and review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: HOW I GOT INTO THIS.

gabrielles pov

today was one of the best days of my life! i had just won my first grammy award! i was nominated for best singer and i won. i walked on stage to claim my award. wow gabrielle wilcox! said the host. it is my honor to present you with this grammy award. he placed the award in my hands. it felt so good to hold a grammy in my hands and know that it was mine! the host handed me the microphone. i took it and started to speak. ok first i would like to thank a few people. my mom for helping me with my singing career, my sister for coming all the way down from texas to see this, and all of my fans! the crowd started to cheer. i smiled and was about to speak again, when a loud noise was heard. my shoulder was in a lot of pain. shes been shot! some one yelled. i looked at the shoulder. it was gushing out blood. i started to puke every where. some one get a medical team out here! yelled the host. about two minutes later a medical team came out. they made me lay on a stretcher and took me to an ambulance. as we were driving i passed out from blood loss. i dont remember anything from that point.

i woke up not knowing where i was. i looked around. woah where am i? i asked out loud. your in the hospital. said a voice in the room. i looked in the direction it came from. a doctor was arranging sets of vaccinations on a small, metal, tray. he came towards me and set the tray down on a table. he took one of the vaccinations from the tray. ok i need you to stick out your arm. said the doctor. why? i asked. you have to have a technouse shot. said the doctor. my eyes lit up with horror. i hated gettings shots! and the needle on this thing was huge! come on! said the doctor. i dont have all day. i stuck out my arm and let him poke the needle in. as soon as he did i screamed. soon he was done and took the needle out. he place a bandaid where he injected the medicine at. suddenly two men walked in the room. hi my name is jason alverez and this is my partner bradly stark. we need to speak to gabrielle in private. ok. said the doctor. i just gave her a shot though. the medicine might make her woozy. then the doctor left. hello. said jason. um hi. i said. whats the problom? did i do anything wrong? no. said jason. were here about what happened last night. oh that. i said. are you aware that there is some one after you. no. i said. well there is. his name is steven young. oh my god are you seriouse? i asked. i knew steven. we used to date. that was untill he wanted to go to far. then i slapped him and ran out of his apartment. yes we are very seriouse. hes on the fbi's most wanted list. we have information that he is trying to kill you. kill me? i asked. yes. said jason. and he wont stop untill he does. oh my god what am i going to do! i asked. i dont want to die! which is why we are going to protect you. said bradly. how? i asked. well first we are going to relocate you. where? i asked. in canada. said bradly. do you know chris mclean? yeah. i said. me and chris were best friends since we were in first grade. we lost touch when i moved to massachutsas. well youll be staying with him. cool. i said. i havent seen chris since i was 15. he was twenty one now so we havent seen each other in six years. ok so when do we go to canada? i asked. as soon as you get out of here you need to go by your house, pack some stuff, then call us. how do i call you? i asked. i need your number or something. oh here. said bradly. he gave me a card. thanks. i said. well we gotta fly. nice talking with you. they left. then a bunch of my friends came in and threw me a little get well party so i spent the rest of the day talking with my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: SEEING AN OLD FRIEND

gabrielles pov

i was released from the hospital a day after the fbi agents came to tell me about steven. my mom picked me up because my car was at her house. when we got to my house i hugged her. bye mom. i said. bye sweetie. ill call you every night. be carefull. ok. i said. she hugged me one last time then drove away. i walked inside and started to pack my things. i packed 4 t-shirts, 2 dress shirts, bras, underwear, my laptop, my ipod, and 4,000 dollars cash. after i was done i called the fbi. hello? said a voice at the other end of the line. hi. i said. is jason alverez there? i asked. yeah hold on a second. jason alverez speaking. hi jason. oh hi gabrielle. said jason. i expected you to be calling soon. ok well im ready to go. i said. ok. said jason. stay inside untill we get there. it will only take us a few minutes to get to your house. ok. i said. while i waited i ate lunch. suddenly my door bell rang. i opened it. jason and bradly where standing there. ready to go? asked jason. yes. i said. ok follow us. said jason. they led me out to a limo. i was used to rding in one so i didnt get all excited. i got in the very back where there was a dvd player, mini fridge, and enough room to lay down. while we drove i watched my favorite movie. meet the spartens. i know its stupid but its so funny. after the movie i popped in another dvd. this time i watched g-force. i like that movie because of the special effects. after that i fell asleep. i didnt wake up untill we were there.

i woke up to someone carrying me. i looked at the person. it wasnt jason or bradly. it was a different person. he had black hair down to his shoulders, a mascular body, and beautifull brown eyes. wow you finally woke up. said the person. who are you? i asked. oh my god you dont remember me? asked the man. no who are you? i asked. chris! said the man. oh my god chris! i said. i wrapped my arms around his neck. oh my god its been so long since weve seen each other! i said. i know. said chris. when i heard you were coming here i got so excited. said chris. i did to. i said. we walked down a trail and to a trailor. chris opened the door with me in his arms. i know your tired so im gonna let you rest. he carried me to a room and laid me down on the bed. since i was so tired i immediatly fell asleep.

chris's pov

i could'nt believe she was here. she was my best friend when we were younger. i had missed her so much since she moved. i set her down in bed and watched her fall asleep. she looked like and angel when she slept. that golden hair of hers, you just wanted to run your fingers in it, and that soft white skin, i bet a lot of men would want to touch it, and those soft lips. i bet a lot of men would risk their lives just to try to kiss her. i smiled at her then turned out the lights and went to my own room. then i went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

stevens pov

the fbi is smart. but not smart enough. i know they relocated gabrielle some where. but where? when i get that bitch i was gonna get my revenge. she refused to let me fuck her and then dumped me the next day. i wasnt gonna kill her. just make her my sex toy and abuse her as much as possible. i only shot her because i had a plan that didnt work out. while they were helping gabrielle i would kill all of the people helping her, grab her and help the wound my self, then make her my sex toy. suddenly my office door opened. one of my most trusted gang members, freddy, came in. sir we found her. where? i asked. shes in miscoca, ontairo. said freddy. i chuckled under my breath. go get the vans ready. yes sir. said freddy. freddy ran off. gabrielle you better be in a good hiding spot because ready or not here i come!


	4. Chapter 4

**gabrielles pov**

**its been a week since ive been here and its been going pretty well. me and chris were getting closer and i had made friends with almost every one of the campers. almost every one. see theres this girl named heather whos a really big bitch. ask anybody and they'll all tell you the same thing. shes a two faced, no good, back stabbing, lying little bitch! i saw her yesterday being a bitch to lindsay. lindsay accidently hit heather in the face because she was trying to swat a fly off of her. for that heather hit her in the face really hard. **

**today was different then all of the other days. it was'nt sunny, it was rainy and cold and it was awfully quiet. no birds chirped, no elks bugled, and the campers seemed quieter. i was sitting in the living room reading a magazine when my phone went off. it was my mom. why was she calling at this time of day. she usually called around 5:00 pm. it was 9:00 in the morning. maybe she had things to do today and was calling me early. i answerd the phone. hello? i asked. gabrielle? said my mom. yeah. i said. it sounded like she was crying. mom whats wrong? i asked. your sister. said my mom. what about christy? i asked. gabrielle brace your self for this. said my mom. your sister..........she got shot last night. the doctors couldnt save her. no! i yelled. not christy! your lying! you have to be lying mom! this is some kind of joke right? please tell me this isnt true! i'm sorry gabrielle. mom i need to get off the phone. i said. ok sweetie i understand. my mom hung up. i put the phone back in my pocket and buried my face in my hands. me and my sister were very close. now that shes gone.........well, i dont know. i started to cry. i couldnt help it. i had to let it out. **

**stevens pov**

**as we were going through north dakota i decided to pay a visit to christy. christy was gabrielles sister. i was gonna leave a message to gabrielle that i meant buisness. she better not run away or another person dies. i walked up to christys door and rang the door bell. she opened it. as soon as she did i grabbed her and pinned her to the couch. let go of me! she yelled. i just smiled evily. i started to remove her clothes. she squirmed around so i held her down tighter. then i started to do the dirty work. after i was done she was wore out which made her a easy target. i pulled out my pistol. she begged and pleaded for me not to shoot, but i ignored her and shot her in the chest. i laughed as she slowly started to die. then i got in the van and me and my boys drove away as fast as possible.**

**chris's pov**

**i walked inside the trailer. i had just gotten back from hosting the show, when i saw gabrielle on the couch. she was crying. i walked over to her and sat down beside her. gabrielle whats wrong? i asked. christy. she said. what about christy? i said. shes dead. said gabrielle. i stood silent for a moment not knowing what to say. her and christy were close. i knew this was gonna be hard on her. i wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. she sobbed into my chest. her tears left a wet mark on my shirt. we stayed like this for a long time untill gabrielle cried her self to sleep. i carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed. then i tucked her in and kissed her on her cheek. then i went to bed. i hope shes gonna feel better tommorow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**gabrielles pov**

**its been three days since christy was killed and i woke up with a sick feeling in my stomach. i felt like i was gonna puke. i ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toliet. this woke chris up. he walked into the bathroom and held my hair back for me. thanks. i said through the puking. your welcome. said chris. as soon as i was done chris looked at me. you dont look so good. said chris. i looked at my self in the mirror. my skin was pale and my eyes were red. come on. said chris. i followed him to the kitchen. he took out a thermometer and made me put it under my tounge. after two minutes it beeped. wow. said chris. your running a 103 fever. you need to go lay down. i walked back to my room. as soon as i did my phone started ringing. it was my mom. hello? i answered. hello sweetie. said my mom. i just came to tell you christys funeral was today. i started to cry. mom please dont tell me about it. i said. im to upset to even think about her. ok sweetie im sorry. said my mom. so hows it going in canada? its going fine mom. i said through tears. well ill leave you alone now. said my mom. i know your still upset. ok mom. love you bye. then we hung up. chris was standing at the door with a bowl of soup in his hands. he set the soup down on the dresser and walked over to me. he sat down beside me and put his arm around me. he rubbed my back trying to make me feel better. it worked. here. said chris, as he handed me the soup. this will make you feel better. if you want more its on the stove. i have to go run some errands. ill be back by about 1:00. ok? ok. i said. chris hugged me then left. i ate the soup hungrily. who knew puking could work up such an appitite. as soon as i was done i went for a second bowl. as soon as i was done with that i laid on the couch and slept. **

**chris's pov**

**i left gabrielle at the house because i had to run some errands. i had to go pick up my tux from the dry cleaners, go get my haircut, and grab gabrielle some medicine. as i was leaving the store i saw the jewlrey store across the street. i decided to get gabrielle something to make her feel better. i walked in and looked at the different necklaces. i found the perfect one. it was a golden tiger with diamond stripes and ruby eyes. the tiger was gabrielle and christys favorite animal. this would probably mean a lot to her. i paid for it (900$) and then drove home.**

**i walked in the house and called out for gabrielle. no answer. i walked in the living room. gabrielle was asleep on the couch. i smiled down at her and gently shook her awake. she looked up at me sleepily. come on i got you some medicine. she got up and held on to me for support. she sat in a chair while i got the medicine ready. what did you have to go do? she asked. get my tux, get my haircut, and get you some medicine. i said. i gave her the medicine. she swallowed it and made a sick face. she raced to the fridge to grab a drink. she grabbed a soda, opened it, and quickly took a gulp. that stuff was gross! said gabrielle. i know. i said. but it will help you get better. oh i have a surprise for you. what is it? she asked. its a surprise i said. close your eyes. she closed her eyes. i took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. ok open them. she opened them and stared at it in awe. oh my gosh chris! she exclaimed. i love this! where did you get it? at the local jewlry store. i said. oh thank you so much! she said. with out thinking, she walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. after realizing what she did her cheeks turned bright red. i grabbed her and kissed her right lips still tasted like the medicine but i didnt care. i have always wanted to kiss gabrielle. i wasnt going to let this chance slip away. as soon as i was done she ran off to her room. i smiled at the direction she took off in. wow her lips were soft.**


	6. Chapter 6

**gabrielles pov**

**i woke up to the sound of a car horn honking. i looked out the window. a lip stick red corvet was parked out side next to chris's car. i looked further in the distance and saw a woman. she was in her mid twenties, had brown hair, and a tall slim figure. i decided to go see who it was. i got dressed and walked outside. i saw chris talking to her. apparently they didnt notice me so i snuck behind the trailor and listened to this conversation they were having. just get rid of her! said the woman. no! said chris. shes my best friend. and im planning on asking her out later so leave shelby! no chris i'm still in love with you! yelled the she pulled him into a kiss. that bitch! i thought. then chris began to kiss back. then he reached down lower and grabbed her ass. i thought he wanted to ask me out. he looked like he wanted her more than me. i started to cry. i ran into the woods. i didnt want him to find me. i wish steven would just come and get me now. suddenly heard a twig snap behind me. i looked around. no body was there. chris if thats you i dont want to talk to you! i yelled. no reply. suddenly another twig snapped. it came from behind me so i looked in that direction. a big cougar was right behind me. ok gabrielle stay as still as possible. i said to my self. without warning my nose got itchy and i sneezed. the cat started running towards me. i started to run but the cougar was faster. his claws clawed into my back and his teeth dug into the nape of my neck. i was trying to get away but no use. suddenly i had an idea. i kicked the cougar in the chest. it let go of me and started to cough. i immediatly ran back to the camp grounds. as soon as i was there i fell on the ground. i had already lost to much blood from running. i heard people running towards me. chef had arrived at the scene. he lifted me off the ground and took me to the medical tent where i blacked out. **

**chris's pov**

**i had just finished telling shelby to go home because i didnt like her anymore when i heard the news. cody came to me and told me about the accident. as i went down to see i noticed a big blood spot on the ground. she had lost a lot of blood. i ran towards the medical tent and opened the curtain. gabrielle was lying there with bandages on her back. she was still knocked out from the anistishia. your lucky shes alive. said chef coming out of a different part of the tent. what happened? i asked. the girl came back to camp bleeding all badly. he walked over to gabrielle and lifted up her hair revieling several stitches on her nape. by my anialisis it was a cougar, large male. a lot of people dont survive those attacks. woah where am i? said a voice. i looked over at gabrielle. she was sitting up straight and rubbing her head. gabrielle! i yelled. i ran over to her and hugged her gently. she pushed me away and turned her head. whats wrong? i asked. you tell me. said gabrielle. i thought back. shelby. she must have saw us kiss! i can explain i said. please do. she said. ok well me and shelby used to date and she was obsessive so i dumped her. she came back this morning and wanted me to go back out with her. i told her no so she grabbed me and kissed me. and you enjoyed it. said gabrielle. i couldnt lie. i sighed. ok i kinda enjoyed it. i said. she looked down. tears started to form in her beautifull blue eyes. i lifted up her chin and pointed her face towards me. i wiped her tears away. let me tell you this though. i said. her kiss was nothing compared to yours. she smiled. then i pressed my lips up against hers. we kissed for a long while untill chef told me that gabrielle needed her rest. before i go. i said. i need to ask gabrielle something. i said. well hurry up pretty boy. the girl needs rest if shes gonna get better. ok. i said. i leaned next to gabrielle and took her hand. gabrielle. yeah. she said. will you go out with me? i asked. she smiled. yes. she said. then i kissed her again. we kissed for a few seconds. then i left her there. i didnt want to but i know i had to. she needed to get better. **


	7. Chapter 7

**stevens pov**

**i was in miscoca and we havent found gabrielle in days. i was getting bored so i decided to go hunting. not for animals but for people. i grabbed my pistol and walked down stairs to the lobby of the hotel we were staying in. i got in my van and drove off somewhere. i drove to this nice looking house. i knocked on the door. it opened. hello? said the woman at the door. those were the only words that came out of her mouth. i shot her after she said hello. i got in my car and drove off as fast as i could and to another house. most of the houses that i went to were empty. no body was home. some of them had people in them. there was one with this really hot chick in it. i didnt kill her but i did rape her. a day after i did this i found out the woman that i killed was gabrielles aunt claudia. that was a bonus. when i got to my hotel room all of my guys were gone. i had learned that they were smoking weed and were arrested. shit! i thought as i paced around my room. its gonna be pretty hard to get gabrielle now. but i can probably manage. i have i higher advantage over her. im the one with the pistol. if she moves she might get shot at. so maybe i can do this with out my guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**stevens pov**

**i found gabrielle! i knew exactly where she was now. some moron told me that gabrielle was staying at the set of that reality show, total drama island. i made my way towards the set. i was armed with my trusty pistol and some rope. thats all i would need. i finally made it. i got out of the car and walked up to this little trailor. i decided to check this first because this would probably be the ideal place she was at. i knocked on the door and guess who opened it? gabrielles eyes lit up with horror when she saw me. miss me! i asked. she shut the door in my face and locked it. i laughed. i knocked it down. i looked left and i looked right. gabrielle was no where to be found. gabrielle! come out, come out where ever you are! i said mennacingly. gabrielle stepped out. she was holding a shot gun. get out of here or ill shoot! yelled gabrielle. honey you dont want to mess with me! i said, pulling out my pistol. i aimed it at her. she started to back up. perfect position. as soon as she hit the corner i started to get out my rope. as i did i heard a loud bang. there was a pain in my chest and i fell to the ground. you little bitch! i yelled. i was about to get out my pistol and shoot her when another bang was heard. that was the end of me.**

**chris's pov**

**i had to go to the store to grab some items for dinner tonight. as i pulled in the drive way i noticed something strange. the door was kicked in. i jumped out of the car and ran inside. i looked at the sight in front of me. it was not a pretty one. there was blood every where, a dead man lay on the floor holding a pistol, and gabrielle was huddled in the corner with my shot gun. i looked at the man reckonizing him as steven. i walked over to gabrielle. she looked up at me. i held out a hand. she took it and i helped her up. then we walked out of the trailor. i called the fbi and told them about the problom. they came out and investigated it. ok its all good well be back to remove the body tomorrow. i suggest you two go find another place to stay. since this was the final day of total drama island i decided to go rent a hotel room. when we got there gabrielle plopped down on the bed and looked up towards the ceiling. she usually did this when she was in deep thought. whats wrong? i asked. nothing much. said gabrielle. i wonder if ill be in trouble for killing steven? it was self defense. i said. you did what you had to do to protect your self. nothing wrong with that. i said. i laid on the side of the bed next to her. she laid her head on my chest. when she did this a dirty thought came to my mind. us alone in a hotel room. no campers around. i smiled down at her. she looked up at me confused. chris are you ok? she asked. yeah. im fine. i said. gabrielle do you trust me? i asked, getting up. of course i do. said gabrielle. ok. i said. i started to unbutton my shirt. she blushed when she saw my chest. like what you see? i asked. she nodded. i positioned my self on top of her. she was starting to get a little nervouse. chris what are you doing? she asked. just trust me. i said. i started to kiss her. i slid my hands up her shirt making her shiver. i found what i wanted. her bra. i started to unhook it. when i finally did i threw it on the floor. her boobs were just hanging there with out support. i took her shirt off. she blushed when she saw what i had done. i slid my finger between the crevace. it made her shiver even more. then i removed the rest of her clothes. she lay naked in front of me. her body looked amazing. big breast, and curves. soon i started to undress my self. soon we were both naked. i got on top of her and got back in my position. she looked a little scared now. i think shes still a virgin. ill be as gentle as possible. i said. she nodded. i pushed into her entrance. she was so damn tight. when i got to the hymen i waited for her approval. she nodded. i broke it and she screamed. i kissed her to stiffle off the scream. after that her pain turned into pleasure. she moaned in delight as i pushed in and out. i could feel my self getting hard. after another thrust i spewed cum into her womb. after that we had to stop. we wanted to go on but we couldnt. gabrielle needed a break. she laid her head on my chest and i wrapped my arm around her. then we fell asleep.**


End file.
